


Subverting Expectations

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny visit Kentucky and their relationship takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subverting Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> This was written for the [Take Your Fandom Home with You Day](http://leupagus.livejournal.com/60259.html?view=2179171#t2179171) that [](http://leupagus.livejournal.com/profile)[**leupagus**](http://leupagus.livejournal.com/) is having in her journal. I grew up in Frankfort, Kentucky and went to college in nearby Lexington, Kentucky.

"Why am I here again?" Danny asked as he stared at the giant horse statue in front of him.

"Because you decided to invite yourself along?" Steve asked mildly.

"That's because I heard that there would be sports involved!" Danny exclaimed pointing at the statue. "That is not sports."

"Sure it is. Horse racing is a sport." Steve pointed out.

"Well I certainly don't see that horse coming back to life any time soon." Danny said in frustration. "First you took me to the cemetery--a fucking cemetery--and now you want me to look at statues of long dead horses?"

"That cemetery is where Daniel Boone is buried and it has an amazing view over looking the city of Frankfort." Steve defended.

Danny had actually enjoyed the view and would cherish the picture that Steve's friend John had taken of the two of them with the city spread out below them. But he certainly couldn't admit that to Steve.

"And the dead horses?" Danny asked.

"There are live ones too." Steve grinned. "Would you like to ride a pony?"

"No I don't want to ride a pony!" Danny exclaimed swatting at Steve's arm. "I was promised a basketball game."

"Don't worry, there will be a game." Steve said walking down the path towards what looked like a stable.

"So," Danny said hesitantly. "You and John..."

Steve glanced sideways at him. "Are friends. We roomed together at the academy. You know this."

"I know." Danny said staring at the stable to avoid looking at Steve. "But I thought that maybe there was something else. You know before Don't Ask, Don't Tell was repealed...I mean you spent a lot of time here during school."

"Danny," Steve said stopping in the path. "I spent a lot of time here because I couldn't go home. Hawaii was too far away and my dad didn't want me to visit much anyway. So John's family was nice enough to take me in. That's all."

"That's all?" Danny asked looking up at Steve's eyes.

Steve nodded. "In fact, that’s why I thought you inviting yourself along was a good idea. I wanted them to meet you."

"So this whole thing." Danny said gesturing around him, trying to encompass the entire state of Kentucky. "Has been you introducing me to your second family? Meeting the parents and all that?"

"Well, yeah." Steve said. "I thought you realized that."

"You thought--I was supposed to know that you had brought me to the _South_ , to a red state full of the fucking _Tea Party_ to introduce me to your friend’s _Baptist_ parents as your gay lover?” Danny exclaimed incredulously. “Why in the world would I have thought that?!”

“I introduced you as my partner.” Steve pointed out.

“I thought you meant, you know, cop partners.” Danny said.

“They didn’t. They knew exactly what I meant.” Steve said trying not to laugh at the panic on Danny’s face. “Don’t worry, they like you.”

“They like me.” Danny repeated, shaking his head. “The little old Baptist couple approves.”

“They just want me to be happy.” Steve said quietly. “They worried that I was all alone out in Hawaii.”

“If they’re really okay with this.” Danny said gesturing between them. “Then why have I been sleeping on a pull out couch while you get the guest room?”

“Because we’re not married.” Steve said turning to start walking toward the stable again. “Seriously Danny, it wouldn’t be very respectful to have extra-marital relations under their roof.”

“But we _can’t_ get married.” Danny pointed out.

“Oh, I’m sure they’d accept a Hawaiian Civil Union.” Steve said casually. “In fact Susan has been hinting at it all weekend.”

Danny blinked. “Steve, are you trying to ask me something?”

“If I was what would you say?” Steve asked, stopping just outside the stable.

“I’d say I wish you hadn’t asked while we were standing next to a giant pile of horse shit.” Danny said gesturing at the side of the path.

“Danny.” Steve said in a pleading tone. “Not now.”

Danny looked at Steve and realized that he was serious. Not only that he was nervous too. Danny dropped the teasing and smiled gently. He reached out to touch Steve’s arm. “Yes. Of course I’d say yes.”

Steve visibly relaxed and leaned forward to press a soft, lingering kiss to Danny’s lips.

Danny pulled back after a moment. “You couldn’t have asked at the overlook yesterday? With all the pretty scenery?”

“I knew you liked it!” Steve said triumphantly.

“Whatever.” Danny said waving his hand dismissively. He looked at his watch. “Surely its time for the game already.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I guess it won’t hurt to get there a bit early.”

“It’s just that I’ve been promised the best basketball in the country.” Danny said, in a tone that indicated he didn’t really believe the hype.

“There’s nothing like it.” Steve said his eyes lighting up. “Basketball in the Bluegrass. Twenty-four thousand people at a game. The energy, you wouldn’t believe it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Danny said turning to walk back toward the parking lot. “You forget I’m the one who actually _likes_ basketball. I know Kentucky’s good. I’ve seen the fans on TV. Rupp Arena and all that.”

“Hey!” Steve said indignantly. “I like basketball.”

“You can’t play it worth a damn. That prison game was painful.” Danny said.

“There’s a difference between liking it and playing it.” Steve said. “And besides I won.”

“Only because I coached you.” Danny muttered.

“Maybe.” Steve conceded. “But that’s why we make a good team.”

That was a point that Danny didn’t have any desire to argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Danny and Steve are at the [Kentucky Horse Park](http://www.kyhorsepark.com/) in Lexington in this story. The statue they are looking at is [Man o'War](http://image36.webshots.com/37/7/57/67/339175767boskrH_ph.jpg) one of the greatest race horses at of all time who is buried under the statue. The cemetery that they mentioned is the Frankfort Cemetery which is where Daniel Boone is buried and there is a very nice overlook of the city. [Here](http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2233/2229786109_0c2b81c4fe_o.jpg) is one picture of the view although they have zoomed in and are missing the breadth of the view. And finally, University of Kentucky basketball is a big deal in KY and they play in Rupp Arena. [Here](http://farm1.static.flickr.com/124/365618353_d49a46bc0e.jpg) is what it looks like inside at game time, which I was lucky enough to experience regularly during my four years in the pep band at UK.


End file.
